Dust To Gold
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: AU Omegaverse. Yukihira Soma has a secret. A secret that may be his ruin. He is an Omega. Omegas aren't allowed in the culinary world, profrssional or schools. He has kept this a secret until his match against Mimasaka. Full summary inside. Currently unsure who to pair Soma with.
1. Soma's Secret

Immer: Dear god WHY. I already have a workload, and now I'm starting TWO stories at once on top of everything else!? But I couldn't ignore this one. So here goes nothing.

Summary: This is an AU Omegaverse. In the cooking industry, Omegas are seen as a distraction and deemed unworthy to cook. Soma is an Omega, but his passion for improving his cooking knows no boundaries. And when he was sent to the elite culinary school, as luck would have it, his heat was delayed. Not taking the chance, Soma takes suppressants and coats his scent enough to fool almost everyone that he's a beta. Until the semi-finals of the Autumn Elections. Once his secret was out, it was only a matter of time before alphas take notice. Now he must struggle between proving his worth as a chef, as well as growing urges with any alpha that catches his interest.

Note: I have NO IDEA WHO TO PAIR SOMA WITH. In my head I have like three possible people, one a maybe but more of an angry bodyguard, and then one alpha who "helps" with the first heat cycle, but doesn't take him as mate (you'll understand why later). But so far it's mostly two or three people. So votes or suggestions will be awesome, thanks in advance.

Warning: This will get heavy with racism towards Omegas. And later on threats of rape and other stuff. So...this isn't for the fainthearted. None of my stories are, come to think of it.

Story title lyrics from _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy.

Chapter One Soma's Secret

SHOKUGEKI

It was the semi-finals of the Annual Totsuki Autumn Elections, and things were heating up. Yukihira Soma had everything on the line against Mimasaka in return for the 100 knives he wrongfully won in his unbreakable streak of Shokugeki battles. Should Yukihira lose, he would give up cooking forever.

 _It's all I've got to equal the knives Mimasaka won._

Soma felt the pressure. He wasn't just doing this for Takumi Aldini alone, even though that was the catalyst, he was doing this for everyone who was crushed by Mimasaka in the worst way possible. The worst thing to do to a chef was hurt them where it hurt the worst while they were down. And Mimakasa did just that to one hundred souls. Soma wasn't going to stand for it.

 _Next time you lose, lose to no one but me._

His father's words echoed in his head. Soma felt the fire within burn, unwavering despite Mimasaka's antics of getting under his skin. Thus far Soma was playing along as he cooked his curry.

 _Nothing he's doing is damaging._

Until seconds before Mimasaka served his dish.

"It would be such a shame, but it would be better for your career to end here, _Omega_." Mimasaka sneered and Soma froze.

 _How did he know!? I have been careful, beyond the extra mile careful. How!?_

The audience was in an uproar. Whispers were overwhelming, some yelled or booed at him, cursing his name, saying how an Omega should be for breeding instead of cooking. Soma breathed in, remembering the warm atmosphere of Yukihira Diner, the inticing scent of his father's cooking.

 _"Why can't Omegas cook in the kitchens?" Young Soma asked his father._

 _"Omegas are seen as a distraction. But I believe anyone can do what they can, despite whether they're omega, beta or alpha. So, should you want to pursue cooking Soma, you'll have to overcome the negative of what you are." His father paused in his cooking and glanced down at his son._

 _"Do not let the views of omegas hold you back. Use whatever you can to at your disposal to prove your worth. Let your cooking speak for you, for once they taste it, nothing else matters, even if they know you're an omega."_

Soma breathed out. He opened his eyes, and with quick precision he continued his work. His movements were calculative, perfect harmony to perfecting the meats Nikumi gave him. So what the whole school knew his secret now? Being an Omega didn't matter, his cooking was worthy to be in the finals. And he was going to prove it here and now.

As he presented his dish, the crowd was louder in protest.

 _They really believe I shouldn't be here._

"Enough!" Dojima stood up, his voice commanding as his alpha status spread through the whole stadium. His scent was overpowering, and his voice had all the younger alphas shaking to obey.

Standing before him, Soma was hit the hardest. His body tensed, his throat constricting as he shivered. Somehow he wasn't reduced to his knees, despite how much his instincts screamed at him to kneel at Dojima's feet. Soma gulped as he focused solely on standing still as possible. It was difficult to breathe, let alone stand.

 _And here I thought bathing with him was difficult enough._

"Yukihiria Soma is a Canidate of the Autumn Elections. Whether he is alpha, beta or _omega_ , he has shown his worth every step of the way. He has faced every challenge head on. At this point it is too late to eliminate Yukihira as a contestant because of his omega status." Dojima heatedly argued, and Soma stared wide eyed.

 _He's protecting me? Why? But his reputation..._

"But the rules state that an omega can't enter this school!" Someone shouted at the top of their lungs, and then the whole stadium was in an uproar.

"How did he get into the school?"

"I bet he slept with anyone to pass him!"

"Omegas don't belong in the kitchen!"

"The punishment for an omega in the school is expulsion!"

"Expulsion! Expulsion! Expulsion! EXPULSION! EXPULSION!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Another voice boomed.

Everyone looked up to the highest seat, where the director stood all alone. He peered down with seriousness, the perfect image of someone important. Everyone went quiet to listen to the director, who continued in his greater alpha voice.

"I knew of Yukihira Soma's records, but I also know that his heats have been delayed! Thus far, Yukihira hasn't been a distraction in the sense of an Omega. As long as he proceeds from here on with caution as he has been, then he can continue on being a student here, for as long as he is worthy to remain!" Director Nakiri laid down the stakes.

Soma felt his heart pounding in his chest.

 _I can stay as a student...?_

"However! Should he fail at restraining his heat cycles and causes an uproar, or is shown unworthy to be a student, then Yukihira Soma will be expelled, and never cook again." Director Nakiri added, causing a bit more of a reaction.

 _Of course. There's always a catch._

Most of the alphas sneered, eyes filled with a growing hunger. Megumi stared around, heart racing as she became scared. She was a beta, and cared deeply for her friend who helped her achieve so much. Beside her Nikumi snarled, her alpha status driving her to protect Soma. Takumi stared at the redhead, still processing the idea he was an _omega_. He wasn't the only one, as Hayama and Kurokiba watched silently.

 _I had a feeling something was off with your scent, Yukihira._

Hayama recalled the first time they officially met. His nose had told him straight away something was different about Yukihira's scent. But he didn't get the chance to ask, let alone have the redhead alone without the girls constantly clinging onto them. Now he had his answer to a little mystery that had oddly been nagging his brain, sneaking up on him when he wasn't thinking of the elections.

 _If I didn't have Miss, I would find Yukihira more interesting. But he won't last much longer here, so it doesn't matter anyway._

Kurokiba was indifferent. He had the same thought that Yukihira didn't belong here, but for the same reasons as most other alphas. In his eyes, eventually the wild nature of biology will overwhelm Yukihira. And when that time came then he will realize he didn't belong in the kitchen.

In her own booth, Erina Nakiri stared in her own shock.

 _So he had been an omega...all this time?_

What caught her offguard was that Yukihira didn't _act_ like an omega. She thought he had been a beta with some alpha characteristics. From her experience with omegas, they all groveled at her feet. Just by being in her presence, omegas knew their place. But wait, Yukihira didn't know his place.

He doesn't care for statuses, family background or social standings. Everything that should have made him beneath her, beneath everyone else, and yet he continued marching onward. And now he was _here_ at the semi-finals of the Autumn Elections. Yukihira Soma made it this far despite everything stacked up against him that should have made it impossible.

Then it hit her that her grandfather _knew_.

 _He knew and yet he still let Yukihira join!?_

Erina was at a loss for words.

"Now, let the judgment commence!" Director Nakiri urged, and all eyes turned to the judges eagerly.

Only to be disappointed when Yukihira won by a landslide.

"I understand you wish to return all of these knives to their former owners?"

"Yes! They should all return to where they belong." Soma nodded with a grin.

People rushed forward. Many passed him without a second glance. Some thanked him, and he felt his heart warm up when a girl explained about the knife Mimakasa took had belonged to her late mother. It was her final gift in her passing. Soma was glad he could return it to her. He glanced behind him and noticed there was one case left.

"Yo! Takumi! Yours is the last one! Come and claim it." Soma grinned as the blonde came forth.

Suddenly the case was shoved into his arms.

Soma blinked, only to stare into blue eyes. He felt his body shiver under his gaze, as he felt a part of him stir underneath the surface. It was something similar to being around an alpha like Hayama or Dojima. Maybe Takumi had the chance to become a high alpha, but hadn't yet been allowed to grow.

"One day I will win this back in a Shokugeki against you, Yukihira! So until then, don't lose it." Takumi snarled, and it took a lot for Soma not to grow weak in the knees from the heavy alpha scent invading his nose.

 _He's finally found a greater goal to challenge himself with. This should be more interesting from now on._

"Wouldn't dream of it, Takumi." He braved a smile.

SHOKUGEKI

Back at Polar Star Dorms that night, everyone held a celebration. Included with the other students of the dorm were Nikumi and the Aldini twins. Everyone gathered around a table for once, having a good time of their lives.

"So, Yukihira, why did you keep your secret for so long?" Isshiki inquired with a purr in his voice. Yukihira smiled, resisting his alpha charms with ease.

"I lived for so long as something I wasn't, I guess I kind of forgot. It's been nothing but a habit now, taking the suppressants as prescribed and pretend I'm unaffected by most alphas."

"Oh? Shall I turn up the charm?" Isshiki tilted his head, a weird glint in his eyes.

"Isshiki-senpai, stop!"

"You're making the room uncomfortable!"

"Don't you ever touch Yukihira! Anyone who does have to answer to me! Got it?" Nikumi proclaimed, her breasts bouncing as she stood up, fist in the air.

"Are you two a thing, then?" Isshiki challenged.

"Um - No! I'm just acting as a concerned friend! What makes you think he and I could possibly...?" She blushed, freaking out as she waved her arms about.

"Then I'm free to charm him." Isshiki grinned, giving off the image of a fox.

 _If I'm a rabbit, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve._

"Not gonna work. I've been working alongside alphas for so long I'm mostly immune." Soma scoffed, finding it really weird at how hard the seventh seat of Totsuki Ten was trying to seduce him.

At his words Isshiki dropped the charm. He didn't seem hurt to being rejected. Instead he seemed proud, like a big brother. Soma breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't see Isshiki like that, and he didn't want to make everything awkward.

"Really? You can resist alpha charms?" Megumi was in awe of this talent. She found alphas intimidating and difficult to approach, minus the few like Isshiki who weren't all about being macho.

"The only time I've been affected were instances like earlier today when Dojima stood up and called for everyone to stop." Soma admitted, recalling how difficult it was for him to remain standing.

"And you managed to stay up on your feet, Yukihira-kun, that's amazing." Yuki said in between bites of her food.

"Especially for being so close to him." Ryoko nodded in agreement.

"It was hard, I will admit that much. It's been so long since an alpha had that much effect on me, I had to remind myself I was standing in the middle of a stadium." The redhead shivered.

"So in other words, normal alphas don't affect you." Fumio commented, after a moment she grinned. "Looks like you'll be fine, Yukihira-kun."

"What do you mean normal alphas?" Yuki frowned with a tilt of her head.

"There are sub classes of alphas, ranks, if you will. There are basic alphas, they are sort of like a hybrid of alpha and beta. They are caring and fair. Then there are high alphas, they are dominant even among other alphas. Dojima is a good example of a high alpha. And then the rarest is the king alpha, who by presence and voice alone can command everyone around them. Director Nakiri, although old in his age, is a king alpha." Marui elaborated. He adjusted his glasses as he stared at Yukihira.

"Wow, I didn't know there were different ranks of alphas." Megumi admired.

"How does it happen? The alpha ranks?" Soma tilted his head.

"Usually in the social standing as an alpha matures." Ibusaki answered, and Isshiki twerked his hips, his bare behind on display for all to see. The Aldini twins had the best view of the display.

"Yes, it's very rare for an actual high alpha or king alpha to be born. But to achieve those ranks, one must shed themselves, like a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly. An alpha must condition themselves to be a leader, even if it means taking an unpopular side or opinon and sticking by it. Dojima and the director displayed this earlier." Isshiki explained.

"The fact an omega who can resist most alphas is rare, especially when most of the population here at this school are alphas. I suppose it's a good thing you were assigned to a dormitry that isn't at full capacity." Marui was an alpha, and he had no interest of pursuing Yukihira.

"Hah! So Isshiki is a normal alpha!"

"Yeah, Yukihira isn't affected by him at all!"

"Do you plan to become a high alpha?" Megumi asked innocently.

"I already am in the making of becoming high alpha. But I'm clearly not Yukihira's type. Most would be shaking under my charm, but Yukihira isn't influenced at all."

"So what _is_ your type, Yukihira-kun?" Nikumi had a weird glint in her eyes.

"What, hoping to gain an idea if you stand a chance, Nikumi?" Isshiki teased.

"Don't call me by that!" The blonde hissed.

"My...type?" Soma was dumbstruck.

"You mean you don't have one?" Takumi stared, oddly surprised and hopeful.

"I never gave relationships a thought. Since I was young, I've only focused on my cooking to become better than my old man. He told me that I shouldn't allow my status to hinder my goals." Soma shrugged, being brutally honest.

"Then as long as you avoid high alphas as much as possible, then you'll be fine."

"But are there are any high alphas here that aren't adults?" Ryoko inquired with growing concern. The other girls showed the same worry on their faces, and the atmosphere became gloomy.

"I suspect Hayama. He has the attitude of a high alpha, but hasn't fully grown into the status. If he continues as he is, then he will easily become a high alpha." Isshiki theorized, and many nodded.

"Kurokiba is definately a high alpha." Takumi stated without a doubt.

Everyone agreed. The way he cooked with quick precision and burning fury was definately a sign of a high alpha. He probably already achieved the rank despite his age. Alice Nakiri probably had a hand in that, she chose him as her aide.

"But then what will happen in the finals?" Megumi was scared what would happen to Soma. Whoever he would face would mean an alpha who could possibly reduce him to his knees.

"I've gotten this far without any problems. I'll be fine." Soma put on a brave face.

Inside his head was storming. He wasn't sure, but he was starting to think his first heat cycle will come upon him soon. His body was tingling just by being in the presence of Takumi, an alpha he previously had an immunity to until recently. It all changed the moment Takumi handed him his prized mezzaluna, the way his eyes burned had Soma weak in the knees.

In that instance his scent had changed, too.

At first Takumi smelled of summer and mix of Italian foods and spices with a flair of fresh Japanese cuisine. He was a gentle breeze, a nice break from the usual harsh scent of most alphas trying to be intimidating. But in that moment his scent changed to something sharper, the breeze turned into a strong wind with a purpose. He wasn't like the other alphas in Soma's mind. Takumi stood out to him, much similar to Hayama and Kurokiba.

 _I guess I have to tread extra carefully._

"Hey, Yukihira-kun."

Soma glanced up to see everyone staring at him fondly.

"Should any alphas give you any trouble, come to any of us. We support you, omega or not. And if you feel like your heat is about to start, we'll protect you."

Soma felt his eyes water. He must be close already, as he was never this emotional. But he had always been alone, carrying the burden of his omega status. And now his friends were willing to protect him, despite the possible consequences and backlash for openly supporting or protecting the only omega who was allowed to attend the most grueling culinary school of the world.

 _Dad, I think I'll be fine._

During his random visit here, Soma's father had inquired if he would be safe if being an omega should present itself as a problem. At the time Soma wasn't sure. His dad said he had strong feeling the others at Polar Star would provide him the security he needed. Now Soma understood what his dad meant.

Soma felt secure, he felt _safe_.

And now all he had left was make everyone feel proud at the finals. No matter what happens, he wanted to give it his all and prove he can go the distance. His background shouldn't matter, his status shouldn't matter, none of it should matter because he made it to the finals. It would further prove his point if he won first place.

 _I'll win the Autumn Elections._


	2. Heat Wave

Immer: Here goes nothing. Please give suggestions about who I should pair Soma with. I have like maybe a few more chapters until things come to a changing point.

Chapter Two Heat Wave

SHOKUGEKI

Having lost in the Autumn Elections was a devastating blow for Soma. Despite putting forth his all, it had him realize he had yet to find his true calling in cooking. And, to be honest, an omega winning second place wasn't all that bad. He decided to befriend his top rivals, despite the bitterness he felt inside.

For the time being, Nikumi and the Aldini twins circled around him like guards. They glared at any alpha who so much as sneered at Soma. He told them they didn't have to ruin their reputations like this, but they waved off his words as they followed Soma and Megumi to visit Hayama.

"It's not you we don't trust. It's what the other alphas would try and pull off." Nikumi scoffed, sending a glare at an alpha they passed by. The alpha male scurried away from her gaze.

"Yeah, you're an omega. With the majority of the school alphas, they will attempt some dirty means to drive you out. Or claim you." Takumi growled at the thought.

"We're doing this as a precaution for your safety." Issami added. "It would probably be best if you get yourself a collar, to protect your neck from mating marks."

"They make those? And they actually work?" Soma was awestruck. Well, this could solve one of his problems.

"A regular collar wouldn't do it. Get one that has a lock that won't break, and the material of the collar won't harm you no matter how long you wear it." Takumi advised, his voice straining.

"It would be better if you get the kind with only one key. Don't make copies. Hide it where alphas can't find it or entrust it to someone you know won't abuse the power of holding it." Nikumi wasn't phased by Takumi's protectiveness.

"Wow, I didn't know there were ways to protect omegas." Megumi was in awe with Soma.

"I didn't know these sort of things existed. So where can I get a collar you guys suggest?" The redhead was starting to feel more hopeful.

"Here. I already took the liberty of finding the best magazine for you." Nikumi placed a shiny magazine in his arms, the action made Takumi snarl.

"You're just hoping to get your meaty hands on him!" Takumi glared.

"Oho! Is someone jealous? But I bet you can't be impressive to Yukihira until you win back your mezzaluna."

"Um...guys you're supposed to be bodyguards." Megumi shyly intervened.

"Stay out if this, beta!" Both blondes snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Megumi scurried to Soma's side.

"Guys, cut it out. I don't even know my preferences, so stop fighting. Plus, while your advice was great, I can't afford these." At his words, the alphas calmed down.

They entered Shiomi's lab, finding her and Hayama in an interview. Soma and his group moved to the kitchen to find Kurokiba and Alice studying notes from both Hayama and Shiomi. Alice, being observant by nature, noticed the magazine. Without hesitation she grabbed it and started going through it.

"Oh! These are the specialized collars for Omegas! Were you thinking of getting one, Yukihira-kun? I can see you with this kinky one." Alice giggled as she showed a pink one with a heart shaped lock.

"I don't have the money for those." Soma shrugged with indifference.

"Huh? But even if your heat has been delayed, at some point it will come. Once a mating mark is done, it can never be undone. Don't you want to choose your future mate? I mean, you have so many qualifying alphas at your disposal." Alice had a sly smile on her pale face.

"Why would I have to choose now instead of after I graduate?" He frowned, and she sighed.

"Didn't you know? Once mated, the heat cycles of an omega are reduced to once a year instead of once a month."

 _Really? But how do I go about choosing?_

And on top of that, Soma wasn't going to be tied down to reproducing. He wanted to make his mark in the culinary world, and someday surpass his father. So he figured one of the qualities he needed for a mate was an alpha who was supportive of his choices and walk beside him every step of the way.

"That's one way of doing things. There are spices when combined together, can help reduce the risk of heat cycles or reduce their intensity. There are also a combination to rid of an unwanted pregnancy, but the side effects can vary from mild to severe." Hayama's voice drew attention as he entered the room.

"Oh! Like the old days when herbs and spices were mainstream for medical uses." Megumi caught on, which he nodded.

"Jun and I wrote up some recipes that have the highest chances of working." Hayama held out a notebook. "Should the suppressants fail to help, then these should work."

"Thank you, Hayama-san." Soma accepted the notebook. He opened it and skimmed through the first few.

"So what do you think of the Stagiaire?"

"Stagiaire?" A new challenge several days after the Autumn Elections?

"Students are sent to high quality public or private resturaunts. It is not just to test how you do in a working enviornment, it is to see if you'll leave a mark." Shiomi surprised them, her words hung in the air.

 _So I have to leave a mark in wherever I'm going._

Well, as an Omega, Soma was sure as hell going to try.

SHOKUGEKI

The first week of the Stagiaire was a success for one Yukihira Soma. Despite the tingling underneath his skin, he managed to keep going with his suppressants and worked through it. And now he had one more week to go.

And to his luck, he was assigned Shino's Tokyo.

As he helped clean and set the place up, Soma felt hot all over. He saw the worried glances of everyone, but most of all he felt the eyes of Shinomiya. Soma started to feel dizzy, and his body felt heavy as if his muscles were made of lead. Even so he managed to pull himself together and keep moving.

Then he tasted Shinomiya's cooking.

"So, you're an omega. Would have been nice if you or Dojima warned ahead of time. Your heat was delayed, wasn't it?" Shinomiya stood over Soma, who was doubled over in pain.

"I can still cook!" The redhead wasn't going to give up.

"I admire your spirit. But the suppressants aren't working anymore. You're lucky I'm the only alpha here. To top it off I can resist your heat scent, at least for a while longer. So, you have two options, Yukihira Soma." Shinomiya ignored the horrified stares of his staff.

"Shinomiya you can't be serious - "

"I won't make him my mate. For one, he's too young. For two, I can't be tied down. Since he's gotten this far, I can at least make an offer that just might allow him to continue in the Stagiaire." The chef smirked at the last bit.

"...What is it you're offering?" Soma gulped. He could smell Shinomiya's scent, he could smell the high alpha's growing arousal.

"Since you're underage, you'll have to sign a contract. The contract is that I can help you through your heat. In return, you can't ever tell anyone what we've done. Should anyone figure out someone helped you in the heat cycle, then you can't reveal my name."

"How...?" Soma was too dizzy to fully ask.

"There is a method to trick the body into believing it's been mated. But it requires sex and a fake marking."

"Fake marking...?"

"It is where an alpha bites outside of the mating mark areas. If I were to bite here," Shinomiya traced along the back of Soma's shoulder, close to the neck and earned a whimper. "Then the heat cycle won't be as intense. You'll be able to work through the heat cycle."

"But in order to keep the body tricked is if you have sex in the entire duration of the cycle, isn't it? Wouldn't that risk a pregnancy?"

"I have ways to reduce...someone gave me recipes." Soma thought of the recipes Hayama and Arato gave him. Arato had added her own to the notebook in the previous day, her own way of apologizing how she treated him before.

"But do they work?"

"If they're from credible sources, then I don't see a problem of trying them out. And I assure you, Yukihira-kun, I have recently been tested for sexually transmitted diseases, and I am clean. So, for the most part Yukihira gets the most of his deal." Shinomiya shrugged, eyes staring at Yukihira.

"So, what will it be?"

Soma gulped. Did it look like he had a choice? But then again, it was better to be done with an adult who knew what they were doing. But then what did Shinomiya get out of this?

"Where's the paper I have to sign?" Soma met Shinomiya's gaze, determination shown through his own. In the high alpha's eyes there was a glint of what Soma guessed was pride swelling, mixed in with a dark hunger delighted that he took the offer.

"Abel, print out the contract. I'll be returning after a quick trip to the store. The rest of you, think of what we should place on the menu. We start off early tomorrow." Shinomiya left without more explanation.

By the time night rolled around, Soma was alone with Abel. He had already signed the papers. He managed to sign before his heat took a turn and he lost himself. Abel had a hard time resisting the heavy scent of an omega in heat. Then the familiar scent of Shinomiya had Soma whimpering, his shaking body tensed.

"Has he signed the paperwork?" Shinomiya was visibly shuddering, he hadn't expected the heat scent to be so strong.

"Yes. All that's left are your signatures." Abel handed them over.

"Good." Shinomiya signed them quickly. "Now leave."

"But...shouldn't there be at least someone else - "

"Don't make me repeat myself." The high alpha snarled, his scent suddenly invasive.

Abel backed down and quickly left. The second he was gone, Shinomiya pulled out something from a shopping bag. As he neared Yukihira, the teen launched at him. He clung onto him, and a part of Shinomiya purred. Rarely he allowed himself time to enjoy the pleasures of sex, but he didn't choose his partners by random.

Shinomiya enjoyed having full control. There had to be trust that he could do as he wished, but he also respected when he went too far when his partners were honest. He sensed Yukihira would be both, hence why he made the offer in the first place.

"Remember, I have no means of taking anyone as my mate. So, whatever qualities in me that excite you, find in someone else. I won't have some lovestruck omega pining for me. Understood?" Shinomiya reminded as he secured a collar in place.

Soma blinked, as he processed both his words and the foreign material around his throat. It felt soft yet sturdy to withstand almost anything. Shinomiya produced a hand mirror to show him what it looked like. Soma stared, awestruck.

The collar was solid black. The outer part was a thin but strong fabric material, but he felt there was some flexible metal in between so as to make it more solid and less able to come off. The lock itself was an intricate heart design. The heart was black but the delicate details were outlined in gold, bringing out his amber eyes.

"This is my gift. Here's the key to unlock it. This is custom made, and the only key to unlock it is this one." Shinomiya placed it in Soma's hand. "This can also be worn in the bath or shower. It is expected to last roughly four years, give or take."

Soma was slowly taking the information in as he studied the key. It was bronze with identical design on one end where flecks of gold were. Soma felt his heart burst and he almost started crying.

"This is too expensive, I can't accept this..."

"If you want to be a chef, then you have to accept it. You need this to protect yourself. You think mind over matter will really help you? What if you come across a high alpha? Can you resist a high alpha like me while you're in heat?" To prove his point Shiromiya leaned over, and suddenly he was on top of the teen on the couch.

His scent was overpowering. Soma closed his eyes as his body responded without his consent. He felt his entrance became slick, arousal and heat coursing through his veins. He couldn't stop the whimpers even if he wanted to. Shinomiya was too close, and he was moving closer.

"So, do you accept my gift or not?" Shinomiya growled low to his ear.

"I accept it. I didn't mean to disrespect you, alpha!" Soma shrieked, clinging to the taller male. He buried his face into a shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Shinomiya had a sharp scent of a high alpha. Unlike Dojima, whose scent was fresh forest and a breeze that could turn into a powerful gust depending on his mood, Shinomiya was an ocean. He smelled of the salty air of the ocean with a mix of sour of lemons and the tang of sweet grass. Shinomiya had the power to allow anyone he came across to either sink or swim. He was often temperamental, much like the ocean itself.

For some reason he was willing to help Soma swim.

Within a short amount of time their clothes were removed. Under normal circumstances, Soma would have been embarrassed. But under the influence of the heat he was more concerned of other things. His entrance was already so slick Shinomiya didn't take too long to stretch him out before thrusting in.

Soma lost himself at the feel of him inside. That night a part of himself he didn't know existed came forth. To their surprise, Soma was into a bit of pain and being restrained. And he was apparently a bit of a slut, with the way he moved to take more of Shinomiya in was any indication.

"Shit...I'm about to come...!" Shinomiya grit his teeth.

"Not inside...! Please! Don't...!" Soma pleaded.

"Here's a little secret. And don't ever repeat this. I'm infertile." Shinomiya hissed, only to groan as he came.

Soma came for the nth time. His body shuddered, but the intensity of the heat was still going strong. And Shinomiya seemed to have the stamina to keep up. Suddenly the redhead was flipped onto his stomach, his ass high in the air and suddenly Shinomiya plunged in ruthlessly. Hands gripped his hips tightly, and the high alpha set a gruesome pace.

Soma found himself eagerly meeting his thrusts halfway. He wasn't sure if this part of him was due to the heat cycle, having Shinomiya for his first time, or this really was his deepest darkest desires come to light. But he enjoyed the act, he was melting to the pleasures he had thought of as disgusting until now. He enjoyed a bit of pain when Shinomiya gripped his hair. He found himself loving the feeling of being stretched almost painfully and being pounded into. He even loved the feeling of Shinomiya's release coating his insides.

They lasted a few more rounds until Shinomiya had enough and bit hard on the spot he had traced earlier. Soma collapsed as suddenly his heat became so much less intense. Shinomiya took a moment to regain his breath before pulling out. As he regained his strength, he carefully picked up Yukihira and carried him to the showers.

Despite the rough love making, Shinomiya was gentle as he cleaned them up. He even took the liberty of washing Yukihira's hair. The young man sighed, too exhausted to be of much help, but he was enjoying the gentleness. It surprised him that there was even a gentle side to Shinomiya, when he came across as a high alpha who had to have control over every little detail in his kitchen.

"I know it can be scary, experiencing your darkest desires for the first time. But my best advice is accept it with grace. And then the confidence will help you with each step of the way." Shinomiya broke the silence.

"Do alphas get scared of themselves?" Soma blinked, surprised at the revelation.

"Yes. We scare ourselves when we lose control. But it's not just that. We _enjoy_ it, even as we cause pain. Only afterwards does the guilt wash over, and we realize we went too far. For omegas, I've noticed they experience the same but from the opposite side of the table. And then afterwards they're appalled by loving every second of it." Shinomiya elaborated as he washed the shampoo out of the teen's hair, his hands much gentler compared to before.

 _That's another quality I would like to see._

Maybe sometimes wild in bed, but then gentle afterwards would be nice. So this was what Shinomiya meant to look for similar qualities he liked in him, but in different alphas. This set up a means for him to figure out what he liked and disliked. This gave him an advantage should alphas start courting him.

"I won't disappoint you. I won't make your efforts seem wasted. I'll give it my all this week. And Shinomiya? Thank you. For everything. I know you're taking a huge risk, even though you had the chance to throw me out. I won't disappoint you." Soma smiled, and Shinomiya felt his heart twinge in his chest.

 _Whoever becomes his mate will be one lucky alpha._

"I'll hold you to it, Yukihira."

SHOKUGEKI

At first Soma had trouble. It was to be expected. He knew hardly anything of French cuisine techniques. He was in the middle of his first heat cycle. The plan Shinomiya had seemed to be working, but to help decrease the intensity Soma tried out the recipes Hayama and Arato gave him on his spare time. But should he continue, then Shinomiya would have no choice but to fail him.

Then on the third day something changed.

He found his rythym. He was suddenly more confident, more at ease with the new techniques. Yukihira Soma transformed, in more ways in one. Before when he arrived, his heat cycle turned him into a shy omega. Now, aside from the collar and his scent, it was hard to tell he even was an omega.

He had his confidence back. He was the Yukihira Soma that Shinomiya remembered him as, the idiotic student who dared to challenge him in an unofficial Shokugeki. But this time Yukihira was different, somehow. This time around he would proudly go the extra mile to overachieve his goals.

This showed even in the nightly routine.

Yukihira dared to switch their positions so he was on top that night. He rode Shinomiya with ease, even went so far as to control the pace to either prolong their release or quicken it. For once Shinomiya wasn't aggravated by such an action, in fact he felt liberated. He felt a little more secure that Yukihira wouldn't fall into a trap of some greedy alpha that didn't deserve him.

From that point on Shinomiya allowed Yukihira to explore his wild side. He never overstepped boundaries, but there was something erotic in almost everything he did. With each night Yukihira figured what his preferences were. It was the perfect learning experience.

On the last night, Yukihira surprised him twice.

First was his dish. With some changes to ingredients, Shinomiya let it pass. And then the second was when Shino's Tokyo closed. When everyone had left, Yukihira pulled him down for a sloppy first kiss. Shinomiya was so shocked he didn't immediately respond. Then the teen pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Since you're my first in everything else, I figured it was only fitting you get to claim that, too." There was a weird glint in his eyes.

 _A week ago, he was a boy. Now, it's like I'm staring into the eyes of an adult._

"I'll show you a real kiss." Shinomiya challenged, pulling the other into a heated lip lock that Yukihira returned.

The kiss led to heated love making. This time around their touches lingered, their movements not as hurried to reach climax. This was the last night of Yukihira's heat, and the intensity was barely a fifth of how it was in the beginning. And Shinomiya then made another offer, surprising them both.

"There is a bite mark with the intention of driving away regular alphas. It is means to intimidate any suitors away. Those that are unaffected, are then free to court you. This is a method done by old noble families that wish to keep their bloodline strong, and so the head of the family marks the omegas on the collarbone."

"Are you offering to protect me, Shinomiya master?" Yukihira teased, his stomach doing weird flips.

"Don't call me that." The high alpha growled in irritation.

"But you really want to do this? You've already done so much for me. And there's not much I can do to repay you." Yukihira leaned their foreheads together.

"You're the first omega to be accepted into that school. You've gotten this far. You have the potential to leave your mark in this world and prove that omegas can do much more than just breeding. I would like to see you succeed. And find yourself a mate who will be able to help and support you more than I can."

"...If we were closer in age, would you have been my mate?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his response. "I would help you, after I've seen what you can do. But that is all. I have accepted a long time ago that my mate is my cooking."

"...Thank you, Shinomiya."

Upon his return to Polar Star, he was greeted with Fumio.

"Hm? An alpha has offered to protect you? Oh, look at that collar. That's a nice and expensive one. Who bought it for you, Yukihira-kun?" The old woman studied it up close.

"Yes, an alpha is protecting me. But I can't reveal who they are. I can say it's the same alpha who bought me the collar, and is currently holding the key. So, what's with the box, Fumio-san?"

"Oh, these are all for you."

Excited, Soma opened it up. He grinned at the sight of the box was filled to the brim with Shokugeki challenges. Before he could open any of them, someone burst through the door and challenged him in person. Eager for a challenge and test out his new skills, Soma accepted.

"Fumio-san, I'll also accept all of the challenges in the box!"

"What!? But Yukihira-kun, you've just returned..." And he was gone. Fumio laughed at herself, remembering his father doing the same thing so many years before.

 _Yukihira-kun will be fine._


	3. Omega Fever

Immer: Between this and like one other story I can't even stop and put this down. My fingers hurt but the pain is worth it.

Chapter Three Omega Fever

SHOKUGEKI

Yukihira Soma easily became the most sought out by multiple alphas. Some wanted to crush him, others wanted to claim him as a mate. That is, until they catch a scent of the protected mark. Most alphas scurried away, wondering who marked Yukihira to protect him.

It was obvious it wasn't his close friends and rivals who did it. Soon it became apparent it happened during the Shagiaire. People flocked to him for answers, of which Yukihira was strangely evasive. Questions were then focused on his dormmates. They all had a similar phrase.

"He won't tell us any details. But something about him has changed."

Then it was guessed by one of his challengers in a Shokugeki that someone helped him during his heat. Yukihira didn't deny or agree, and this set the whole school ablaze. Once again the omega was silent, and that was when nearly everyone started poking around what happened during the Stagiaire. First, people flocked to Arato.

She was surprised, but quickly became professional.

"As far as I was aware of, during the first week we worked together he wasn't in heat. He was acting normal and perfectly fine. So if he had gone into heat, it had to be during his second week."

Questions were raised on where he went in the solo week. But Yukihira was once again, silent. Even with his friends. More questions circled around the school, such as who bought the collar. It was obvious Yukihira didn't have the money to pay for an extravagant collar. A couple of times Polar Star was broken into, all rooms searched for the key. After the third attempt that left vandalism in his room, Yukihira finally had something to say.

"The key isn't anywhere on school grounds. It is being held by the high alpha who gave me the Protective Mark. And can everyone stop challenging me in a Shokugeki to become my mate? I know a basic understanding on who I would want as my mate. Only a handful can fulfill those requirments. Also, there are more steps than just defeating me in a Shokugeki."

When pressed on what steps that are required, Yukihira laughed.

"One of them involves challenging the high alpha who currently holds my key and winning in a Shokugeki. The problem is the high alpha is very busy and won't take time off if the contender isn't worthy of a challenge."

He wouldn't inform what the other requirments were. Yukihira said something along the lines that if anyone even got that far, then he would reveal what the other requirments would be to win him over. But he laid down the stakes, and quickly eyes turned to Hayama, Kurokiba and Takumi.

Hayama was the first to beat Yukihira's known winning streak. Kurokiba was intimidating altogether, and was already classified as a high alpha. And Takumi was Yukihira's first known personal rival. All three were questioned if they had any interest.

"Yukihira is interesting. But right now my focus is perfescting my cooking. I don't have time for romance." Hayama was indifferent. He was too busy helping Shiomi most days.

"Tch. I have Miss. I don't have any interest with him. He's just another obstacle to pulverize." Kurokiba was still sore about being placed third in the Autumn Elections.

"I just want the right to earn back the mezzaluna. In order to do so, I must go beyond his level. One day, I will win against him in a Shokugeki, and claim the mezzaluna once more." Takumi was more passionate about his own goals.

When questioned what his preferences were, Yukihira was once again evasive. He said it would all become apparent in due time. In the meantime, he wanted to expand in learning new techniques. The Autumn Elections and the Shagiaire were eye openers for him. Most notably, he started taking a bigger interest in French cuisine.

"What brought your sudden interest to French cuisine, Yukihira-kun?" Megumi asked during dinner one night.

"Hm? Oh, well, my dad taught me French techniques without telling me. And during the Shagiaire I learned more about French cuisine. It was tough to learn, but I earned my spot as part of the team. I want to pursue French cuisine a little more before I start something else." Soma shrugged, as he thought of his promise to himself to broaden his skills to anything and everything.

"You know, some of the recipes you started using remind me of Shinomiya, but the're tweaked a little. Just enough to pass as experiments." Isshiki noted, eyeing the redhead slyly.

"Yeah, I wondered about that, too. Is it because he's the top chef we know in French cuisine?" Yuki grinned, remembering the unofficial Shokugeki he got himself into against Shinomiya.

"Something like that." Soma returned to eating.

"You know, I heard he recently opened a new restaurant here in Tokyo." Ryoko was reminded what she heard on the news a while back.

"Yeah, oddly enough around the same time as the Shagiaire. I bet a lucky student went to his restaurant." Isshiki was eyeing the redheaded omega as he said this.

"That would have been so awesome! I wish I had been able to go!" Yuki shrieked.

"I heard he would be too strict, though." Ryoko remembered how hard he had been on Megumi.

"Isshiki-san, are you implying something?" Marui stared, catching on.

"Yeah, you sound like you have a theory, but won't reveal it firsthand." Ibusaki also stared at the elder blonde. At his words Shoki and Daigo stopped mid argument to listen into what was going on.

"I just have this feeling Yukihira-kun studied underneath Shinomiya." Isshiki wouldn't take his eyes off of the omega, watching for his response.

Soma ignored the stares and continued eating. He was oddly indifferent, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you get to train under Shinomiya?" Megumi asked, more out of awe without realizing what it meant.

"I can't confirm or deny. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for tomorrow's Shokugeki." Soma finished his food before promptly taking his bowl to the sink. He washed it before making his way to his room.

Everyone watched with a heavy heart. Most notably Fumio and Megumi. Even Isshiki had shown concern on his face.

"It was too early to ask him such things. For an omega's first time, they form a bond to the person. Even if Shinomiya was the same age as Yukihira-kun, he wouldn't accept him as a mate. That is not so easy to overcome for an omega, especially if an alpha volunteered to help them during a heat cycle." Fumio stated, and everyone understood.

"I didn't know omegas were that sensitive." Isshiki felt like a jerk now.

"Omegas are sensitive, but they are also resiliant. Even in an alpha dominated society, omegas are just like everyone else. The only difference is they are so easily accepting of the dark desires of human nature, and because of this many are afraid of omegas." Fumio elaborated with a heavy sigh.

"Omegas are said to be extra sensitive to choosing a mate. If they choose wrong, or it is forced upon them, the omega slowly dies. If a healthy relationship is chosen, then an omega becomes the key part of the family working out. But should an alpha help during a heat cycle without the intention of claiming, or does a fake bond, then it is difficult for the omega to move on and choose. It is often a risk the alpha performing a fake mating bond would do more harm than good."

"You think an alpha performed a fake bond to ease the heat cycle?" Marui was surprised the naked blonde had this theory.

"He shows the signs. Before, he was careful when around Takumi or Hayama. But now, he doesn't even glance their way. I think they sense this, and have decided to give him space." Isshiki had noticed this behavior for a while now.

"Then what can we do to help ease his pain?" Megumi frowned, as concern filled the air.

"For now, we show him our support. And ever so slightly find creative ways to bring him closer to any potential mates. I know I shouldn't have asked if it was Shinomiya who he trained under, but I had to get a better understanding of possible qualities he would be looking for in a mate. Of which if it was Shinomiya, then that doesn't leave us much knowledge. That man is secretive of his love life as they come." Isshiki hadn't meant to upset Yukihira.

"Yeah I heard any potential lovers had to sign a contract. And should they break any rules, then Shinomiya had free reign to take everything they own and make them a public menace for tarnishing his image or something like that." Yuki pouted.

"That sounds awful." Ryoko commented.

"Then how do we help Yukihira-kun?" Daigo wasn't the only one upset.

"What if we just focus on Hayama-kun and Takumi-kun? They seemed to be the ones who had the highest chances before the Shagiaire." Megumi suggested.

"You know, that might just be the best plan yet. So, let's see if they're up to par with Yukihira's standards." Isshiki grinned, and everyone cheered.

"Doesn't this mean we're playing matchmakers?" Ryoko turned to Yuki.

"Well, it's to help Yukihira-kun find happiness, right? Then what's the harm?" The shorter girl shrugged.

"When you put it that way, it helps me feel better. But still, I hope we're actually helping him." Megumi was still worried.

"Then we'll tread as lightly as possible about the subject. For now I think it would be best if we all act as supportive friends." Marui suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Yo, we'll be heading to Marui's room for another game of cards!" Shoki announced as he and Daigo finished their dinner.

"Why is it always my room!?" The alpha complained.

Everyone at the table laughed. But in the back of their minds, they were all worried over Yukihira. Each of them silently hoped he would come around again.

SHOKUGEKI

"C'mon! You lost in a Shokugeki! Why can't I challenge the alpha that currently holds your key?"

"Because he wouldn't find you worthy. Plus, my dish wasn't my best anyway. So that wasn't really a true match." Soma inwardly groaned.

"What, just trying to protect the alpha's reputation so you two have a chance?" The alpha sneered.

In an instant Yukihira glared, eyes burning. Even his friends around him froze from the intensity of the change from the usually unfazed omega. The alpha who was fortunate enough to win in a Shokugeki only because Yukihira wasn't at his full potential, flinched.

 _What is this? It's like being in the presence of a high alpha...!_

"There is no need to protect a high alpha of his calibur from a filthy, greedy alpha such as you. Now get lost, before I get real pissed." Soma snarled, and in an instant Nikumi and Kurokiba were cracking their knuckles with heated glares of their own.

Beside him Alice was slyly smirking, silently enjoying the show. Megumi shrinked away, almost visibly shrinking smaller and smaller. The alpha in question took a few steps back.

"This isn't even intimidating at all! How would you know exactly what you like or don't like for a mate? Huh?" The alpha challenged.

"Oh I know _exactly_ what I want. And you don't even come close. I believe I already made that apparent when I intentionally used a disgusting experiment of a dish in the Shokugeki." Soma smirked, and that was when the alpha turned and ran. Something in the omega's eyes frightened him, an alpha.

 _Amazing. An omega can intimidate an alpha?_

Alice stored away the newfound informatiom for later to study on. She even shared a look with Kurokiba, who was just as curious as she was. Glancing around, even the other two were in awe.

They continued onward until they reached Polar Star.

Upon entering, Soma headed straight for the kitchen. He pulled out a notebook and began skimming through the notes. Alice followed, peeking at the pages.

"What do you want, Alice?" Soma glanced up.

"You feeling like another heat is starting up soon?" She saw some of the recipes and put two and two together.

"No...this isn't a real heat. But it's a fever that I've been fighting on and off for the last few days. And each time it comes back even worse." He admitted just as Megumi and Fumio entered the kitchen.

"Sounds like your body is craving the act. So, an alpha did help you through your heat. But did he warn you that if the body was tricked into a fake bonding, it will crave for more to the point it will trigger another heat cycle, worse than before?" Fumio frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Uh...no? I don't think he even knew there was a drawback." Soma became nervous.

"Think he can help you again? If not, then you'll have to find a substitute. Someone you can trust." Fumio suggested, and softened at the blush on his cheeks. "It might be awkward at first, but it might help you figure out who to choose as your mate. It's only naturual to experiment with possible interests in between the sheets before making a decision."

"But then how can I look at them in the eye during a Shokugeki? Or ever after...after that? I could barely look at...the alpha who helped me in the eye afterwards." Soma almost slipped the name but caught himself.

"You know, it is said that when an omega can look into the eye of their future mate after having sex with them. Something along the lines of standing on equal ground, with an equal amount of trust." The elder woman stated.

"Really? Huh..." Strange, Soma had been thinking of finding a mate that was of equal ground with him.

 _But I'm not gonna just sleep around. An alpha has to earn the right first._

SHOKUGEKI

After his last class one day, he couldn't find Megumi or Nikumi. In fact, he couldn't find any of his dormmates. Soma felt the familiar effects of pain of another heat. Fumio had been right, the side effects have of a fake bonding have become worse.

For a few days he had been incredibly horny. And it became worse that it was harder for him to concentrate in class. Soma was passing still, but even with the suppressants his mind was abuzz with acts of sex. The need was near overwhelming again.

Not finding anyone familiar, Soma started heading back to his dorm. However, during the long walk back he collapsed as the heat finally took over. He was reduced to a writhing mess on the ground, leaning against the guard rail. His breathing was erratic and his body felt hot inside and out.

 _I should have started for the dorm after class._

And then he noticed the scents of a few alphas. Fear gripped at his heart. Soma tried to move and continue walking. But his body didn't want to obey. The scents of the alphas weakened his body even more. There was nothing he could do to get away.

 _I have to...get away. I have to get to the dorm._

"Well, well. Look here. An omega bitch needs to be bred." A voice chuckled darkly.

"Shall we teach this bitch a lesson about where omegas should be?" Another suggested.

 _No...no! Please I just want to go to the dorm._

"There's an empty building not too far away from here." A third voice had an idea. "It's secluded enough for us to fill him with our seed and impregnate him."

"I like the sound of that. Ready to take our knots, omega bitch?"

"No...no!" Soma cried out as a hand gripped his hair. He whined as they picked him up and awkwardly carried him. His struggles were in vain, his bag dropped at the side of the road forgotten as they veered off the road and into the trees.

 _Please! Someone, anyone, help!_

Some minutes later Hayama was on his way to Jun's lab. He was irritated the Aldini twins, Alice and Kurokiba followed behind. The close contender of the Elections was still eager to learn more and more from him in the hopes to defeat him. The twins were on their way to visit Yukihira, and the way to his dorm followed the same direction.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Takumi inquired the others.

Suddenly they came across the heavy scent of an omega in heat. Hayma sprinted, and the others were at his heels. Then they stopped when they found Yukihira's bag on the road. Dread filled them, and quickly Alice was on the phone with her grandfather.

 _There's three alpha scents here. They carried him off. But where?_

Hayama closed his eyes to let his nose focus. He found a trail, and without a second thought he followed. Kurokiba was behind him, fists at the ready to punch any alphas that dared to take advantage of Yukihira. Tailing at the end was Takumi, trying not to trip as he followed. His twin stayed behind with Alice, the two betas were secretly afraid to see the result of alphas fighting over Yukihira.

"Kurokiba, you and I fight them. We serve as a distraction. Aldini, take Yukihira and run." Hayama had a plan. He and Kurokiba were fit to fight. Takumi still had some growth left in him, so it would be best to get Yukihira to safety.

 _Whether or not he could without taking him first is the risk we have to take. An omega shouldn't be caught in a crossfire of alphas fighting._

"Got it!" Takumi acknowledged.

At least the plan should work in theory. Who knows what would happen once they found Yukihira. The three could smell the scent of sex heavy in the air. Their ears picked up the panic sounds of muffled screams and laughter. Anger fueling them, the three alphas charged until they found a clearing.

A small shed meant for storage of one of the buildings in the distance was ahead. The source of the sounds and scents originated there. Kurokiba charged full speed at the door. His alpha strength managed to bulldoze through the door with a crash. He somehow managed to stay on his feet, eyes wild. Hayama and Takumi ran inside. Their hearts were torn at the sight of Yukihira naked from the waist down, his pants were ripped to shreds. His shirt and apron were also torn, and the long fabric on his arm was used to tie his wrists together painfully tight.

Amber yellow eyes opened to see them. Tears flowed down freely as he struggled against his hold. Two alphas stood to fight, but the third continued to thrust into the omega. At the sheer arrogance of the sight the three alphas that came to Yukihira's aid snapped. Together they moved as one to take the disgusting alphas down and teach them a lesson.


End file.
